


hold me closer tiny dancer

by JadeWritesStuff



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also part Deckerstar wedding, Eve loves her dumbass/badass girlfriend, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Maze is a hopeless romantic drunk and sober, Weddings, maze x eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWritesStuff/pseuds/JadeWritesStuff
Summary: Maze has never enjoyed traditions. But what happens when Eve catches the bouquet at Chloe & Lucifer’s wedding?





	hold me closer tiny dancer

Eve had caught the bouquet at Chloe and Lucifer's wedding.

Of course, she never intended that it derived from desperation. She’d just drank one too many appletinis, leading to an eventful evening within the world of being absolutely _ wasted _. But, the women around her sparked the conversation. Linda and Ella fussed over Eve as soon as the bouquet lay inside her palms. Eve hadn’t caught onto what they were cheering about; the vodka enjoyed filling her ears with buzzing bees. Until Chloe came over with a big grin.

“Eve!” she yelled over the booming music, “You and Maze, oh my goodness, that would be _ adorable_!”

“Huh?” She had no idea what they intended, but Eve nodded and smiled anyway. “Where is she, anyway? I believe my girlfriend owes me a dance.”

On cue, two warm hands wrapped around Eve’s waist. They spun her around, as she came face-to-face with a half-lidded Maze. She eyed Eve’s lips, leaning in close and murmuring, “Hey, beautiful.”

With no chance to respond, Eve decided to enjoy their entwined lips. Maze dug her hands into Eve’s hair, tugging her closer to deepen their kiss. Everything slowed around them. Toxins from how demanding her girlfriend acted and the stupid alcohol slowing down her awareness of reality itself.

Lucifer soon stumbled beside Chloe, wrapping an arm around her with a goofy grin. He cocked an eyebrow at Maze and Eve’s scene. “Ladies, ladies...get a room, for Devil’s sake!”

Still enveloped in their kiss, Maze only managed to flip him off.

He shrugged in response, giving his beloved wife a clumsy kiss on her cheek. Encouraged by the wine she drank, Chloe could only laugh at him. Wrapping her arms around him, she yelled over the music, “C’mon, let’s get some water.”

She tugged him along, ushering him away from the dance floor again. He’d already caused a scene after screaming, _ I CAN DO A BACKFLIP DRUNK! _, resulting in the destruction of one of the tables. Nevertheless, she leaned into his shoulder as he was nothing less than her wonderful husband. 

Linda and Ella exchanged glances, proceeding to buy more drinks so Maze and Eve could kiss in private. They soon broke away unwillingly, but the hunger for air just surpassed the desire for each other. Maze found herself preoccupied as she gazed at Eve’s attire. She’d assisted in choosing the outfit a few days ago whilst shopping, and Maze couldn’t understand _ how _ her girlfriend always looked so damn good in every outfit she wore. She’d worn a red halter-neck bellowed dress, which seemed eye-popping alongside Maze’s black high-neck jumpsuit.

“So, I heard…” Maze’s head lulled to the side. She twirled a strand of Eve’s hair around her finger. “You caught the bouquet…?”

Eve grinned, presenting the flowers in her right hand. “They’re gorgeous, aren’t they? Maybe we could put them next to our bed.”

Maze hummed a laugh. Her eyes glistened as the strobe lights flickered around them. Or maybe it’d been the cosmic supremacy of her everlasting love for her. She cupped Eve’s cheek, stroking her skin tenderly. “Y’know, it’s tradition for the person who catches the bouquet to get married next.”

Eve tilted her head. “That’s bizarre. Two weddings on the same day?”

Maze rolled her eyes with a smile. “No, babe. Another day.” 

Eve’s eyes lit up. “That’s adorable! So...I have to marry next?”

“Mmhm,” Maze smiled. She took Eve’s free hand and kissed the top. “Well, what do you say? Wanna get married?” 

Eve widened her eyes. She glanced around the room; nobody overheard their conversation. Looking back at Maze, who gazed with such serenity and passion, Eve took her hands and exhaled. “Maze...are you...actually _ proposing_? Right now?”

Maze shrugged. “I guess I am.”

Of course, at that moment, Bruno Mars’ infamous _ Marry You _ flaunted across the room. Eve continued to stare at Maze, lips parted barely. She wanted to believe the alcohol had entwined with her behaviour, but her girlfriend’s gaze said much otherwise. The longer they stood in silence, the higher the level of awkwardness increased within Eve’s frenzied mind.

Instead, she tugged Maze towards the outside marquee, leading them to a silent area filled with chairs, tables, and couches for guests. Eve gestured for Maze to sit beside her on the loveseat, but her girlfriend stumbled on top of her. They laughed together, before readjusting themselves so they were cuddling.

“You cold?” Maze mumbled, before sitting up. “Have my jacket.” 

She fumbled around for a while, cocking her brow as she couldn’t remove her jacket. Until she realised, “Ah...I left it inside.” 

Eve laughed, tugging Maze’s hand before she could stumble off again. “_Sit_.” 

Maze let out a goofy laugh, slumping on the chair beside her girlfriend. Eve leaned against her once again. She fiddled with Maze’s hands, tracing every line and adoring how soft her skin felt against her own. Soon, she exhaled.

“Maze...I love you,” Eve gazed up at her, “I’m ridiculously in love with you. I’d even give up appletinis for you.”

Maze pretended to gasp. “You sinner.”

Eve grinned once again, one that caused Maze’s heart to leap. She couldn’t describe the wonderful feeling in her chest every time she witnessed Eve’s little quirks, whether it was her laugh, her smile, or her beautiful outfits. Almost as if she’d been granted a soul to cherish even as a demon, just so she could love and care for the First Woman.

_ The First Woman and a _ ** _female demon_**_? _ her demonic family members responded, _ What bullshit!_

All she could do was give them the middle finger. Love is love, even between a human woman and a demon. 

“But, listen,” Eve squeezed her hands so she’d grab her attention, “I wouldn’t want anything more than to marry you, but...maybe we should let Chloe and Lucifer have their spotlight?”

Maze rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “C’monnn, we should all have our fun.”

Eve readjusted herself, resting on her knees so she leaned her head against Maze. “Maybe later,” she winked, “but...maybe, wait a couple of weeks until their marriage has settled.”

Maze shrugged. “Lucifer wouldn’t give a damn if we got married right now,” she then stood up, swaying slightly, “let me repeat my grand gesture.”

Eve smiled and stood in front of her, kissing her forehead. “How about this? I’m gonna say no, _ but_,” she raised a finger as Maze frowned, “it’s temporary. We’ll make something special out of this, and when we have the chance, we can tell _ everyone_.” 

Maze snickered, “Next time, I’ll jump out of a cake _ naked_...in front of _ everyone_.” 

Eve stifled a laugh. “Oh no, Maze–“

“It’ll be the best proposal of all time. Just you and me, stark naked.”

They burst into uncontrollable laughter, leaning against each other as they caught their breath.

“But, seriously,” Eve giggled, “we’ll make this a special occasion.”

Although a treacherous amount of dread filled her chest, Maze still couldn’t fight the cheesy smile as she gazed at Eve. It wasn’t a rejection - just a delay. Yet, she couldn’t stop imagining the dream scenario…

She’d say _ yes, yes, a thousand times yes!_ They’d lounge on the couch together, flipping through multiple books and choosing their wedding decorations. She could picture the ring - a tiny apple attached to a golden band. Their marriage rings would be slightly different - hers would resemble angelic wings, and Maze would have her juxtaposing demonic wings. But...Eve’s _ dress_. _Oh Lilim_. She could imagine her gliding towards the aisle, the trail of her dress making her appear like she was walking on a cloud. Maze already knew she’d wear a suit; she didn’t want to outshine her future wife.

Mrs Mazikeen and Eve Smith.

Her smile broadened, causing her cheeks to ache.

Eve laughed, giving her a peck on the lips. “What’s this adorable smile for?”

Maze’s head lulled to the side. “You’ll find out.”


End file.
